


The Orchids

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: ALSO KILLING HIM, BOY OH BOY I DO LOVE HURTING MY SON, HE DIES AT THE END, I'M IN THE MOOD FOR SIR HANAHAKI, I'm Sorry, Michael Dies, Oh My God, YOU'RE WELCOME HOES, oof, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: H A HA H A GUYS I'M SORRY BUT I HAD TO DO THIS. IT'S JUST A ONE SHOT BUT HEY





	The Orchids

Orchids. Why did it have to be Orchids?

* * *

 

Michael had pondered this question ever since they'd started forming in his lungs. He had a disease, which he thought was a myth.

He unfortunately thought wrong.

Jeremy. His best friend since longer than he could remember. 

The Orchids started spilling from his lungs, along with blood, just as Jeremy and himself started highschool.

Rather, when Jeremy caught feelings for Christine. 

Since the whole  _SQUIP_ situation, Michael hasn't really had much time to spend with his life long friend. Other than at lunch, between classes, and maybe one weekend every few months.

Though, since _the play,_ Jeremy had been dating Christine.

_I'm happy for him. He's happy. I'm happy._

Michael always told himself that, but he knew it wasn't necessarily true.

* * *

There were a few drastic hanahaki moments to Michael's life, but nothing compared to one.

Two months ago, Michael, Jeremy, and Christine had been together after school, just for something to do. The three were conversing fine, until out of nowhere, Michael felt petals catch in his throat. He signalled that he'd be right back, but that wasn't the case.

He'd been in the bathroom for about half an hour, choking up Orchid after Orchid. Portal after petal. A pool of blood sat at Michael's knees, decorated with brightly colored flowers.

Purple, yellow, white, green, all natural colors, stained red with blood. The taste lingered in his mouth for hours after the experience, but he didn't pay much mind to it.

* * *

It was a Wednesday afternoon, and everyone was off school, due to a recent snowstorm. Michael was walking to a nearby park to just get out of the house. Once he was about halfway there, he received a text from Jeremy.

 

 **Player 1:** Hey!! Listen, I'm really sorry but I gotta postpone our plans for this weekend. Christine and I are heading out of town for Saturday. I'll talk to you later. Cya.

Michael sighed down at his phone, feeling a whole flower catch in his lungs. He picked up his pace, hoping to at least get to the park before choking up half of his blood contents. 

Unfortunately, he didn't. He ended up collapsing on the sidewalk to let out a few flowers. At first he was just coughing blood, but that evolved into choking up whole flowers. The purple ones looked nice against the snow, but the feeling of them being choked up wasn't very nice at all.

The large amount of blood was melted into the snow by the time Michael had caught enough breath to stand up. He maneuvered around the bloody snow, and made way to the park.

* * *

 

Once he was there -which took much longer than usual due to exhaustion-, Michael sat on a snow covered swing and kicked his legs slightly, making himself sway a bit. He looked up from his lap and noticed someone walking towards him. The stranger got faster and eventually ran up and stabbed Michael in the face. The end. Michael is dead. The tags say he dies. They definitely weren't specific. He's dead. You're welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> BAHAHAH I, FOOLED YOU GUYS BSBSHSH THIS WAS ACTUALLY GOING TO BE A GOOD ONE SHOT BUT I GOT LAZY-- IF YOU GUYS WANT I'LL MAKE ANOTHER ONE AND CONTINUE IT. PEACE. I'M STILL SCREAMING


End file.
